Disney Stars 'n' Cars
Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade was a parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort. The parade first premiered on October 1, 2001 as part of the Walt Disney World Resort's 100 Years of Magic Celebration. The parade is a procession of characters riding in highly themed cars down the streets of Disney's Hollywood Studios in true Hollywood style. During the holiday season, the parade was transformed into the "Hollywood Holly-day Parade". The parade had its final run at Disney's Hollywood Studios on March 8, 2008. It has been replaced by the Block Party Bash parade from Disney California Adventure Park. Block Party Bash had its "soft opening" on March 9, 2008. Part of the parade moved to its sister park, the Walt Disney Studios Park at Disneyland Paris in 2009, and was renamed Disney Stars 'n' Cars. It premiered on April 4th, with previews for guests beginning on March 9. Alexandre Rosa, « La Disney's Stars n'Cars fait un premier tour de piste aux Walt Disney Studios » on the blog Travel Pics, March 1 Disney-MGM Studios/Disney Hollywood Studios The parade in original form on the premiere in 2001. *Name of the parade : The Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade *Première date : October 1, 2001 *Close date: March 8, 2008 *Number of cars : 15 Original, 18 Update *Time of the Parade : 25 minutes After closing in 2008, Disney's Stars and Motor Cars Parade was transferred to Walt Disney Studios Park. The parade has been replaced by the Block Party Bash Parade. Regular cars The regular features of the parade include the following cars. The parade route from the gate next to Star Tours over to Hollywood Boulevard to next to the exit of the park. * Float 1: Toy Story **Jessie, Sheriff Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep and the Toy Soldiers * Float 2: Mary Poppins **Mary Poppins, Bert and Penguins * Float 3: The Muppets **Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Sweetums * Float 4: Star Wars **R2-D2, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader * Float 5: Mulan **Mulan, Mushu and Chinese Warriors * Float 6: Aladdin **Aladdin, Jasmine and Harem Girls * Float 7: Hercules **Hercules, Phil, Pain and Panic * Float 8: Disney Villains **Hades, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Gaston, govenor ratcliffe, queen of hearts, Captain Hook and Frollo * Float 9: Atlantis: The Lost Empire **Milo Thatch and Kida 1 * Float 10: The Little Mermaid **Ariel and Fishes * Float 11: Playhouse Disney **JoJo, Goliath the Lion, Bear, Treelo, Stanley, Peanut & Jelly Otter, Olie Polie, and Zowie Polie * Float 12: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **Snow White, * Float 13: The Grand Marshal- Chicken Little **Chicken Little / Ratatouille - Rémy / Enchanted - Giselle/ * Float 14: Finale **Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and guest characters like Alice, Pinocchio, Gepetto, White Rabbit, Chip 'n' Dale and others. Updated cars * Float: Monsters, Inc. **Sulley and Mike (Update: 2002) * Float: Lilo and Stitch **Lilo and Stitch (Update: 2002) * Float: Power Rangers **Consisting of Time Force, Ninja Storm, Wild Force, Dino Thunder and Space Patrol Delta Power Rangers (Update: 2005) * Float: Cars **Lightning McQueen and Mater (Update: 2006) Pre-Parade Cars With the release of new films, both in theaters and home video, the parade has had several pre-parade promotional units that have not been permanent additions. Those "Guest stars" include: Enchanted (2007), Ratatouille (2007) and Chicken Little (2005). Past cars Cars and themes that were once in the parade and are no longer included are such entries as vehicles and floats from Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Hercules. Walt Disney Studios Park The parade in original form on the premiere in 2009. This parade replaced the Disney Cinema Parade at the Walt Disney Studios Park. *Name of the parade : Disney's Stars 'n' Cars *Première date : April 4, 2009 *Number of cars : Original 11, Update 12 *Time of the Parade : 25 minutes with the show-stop on stage at Place des Stars Regular cars The following eleven cars were at the Walt Disney Studios Park parade from the premiere on April 4, 2009. The parade route began from the gate next to Animagique to Place des Stars and has a show there and meet and greet. After this show the cars go the route in a different line back to the gate next to Animagique. The parade had an update on April 2, 2010 with the twelve floats: Ratatouille. As of 2012 the show has been cut from Place des Stars, with the floats drving through the studios as a normal parade. Time (2014 version) *12.30pm 2014 version * Float 1: Stars 'n' Cars **Mickey and Minnie * Float 2: The Little Mermaid **Ariel * Float 3: Aladdin **Aladdin and Jasmine * Float 4: Mulan **Mulan and Mushu * Float 5: Mary Poppins **Mary Poppins and Bert * Float 6: Lilo and Stitch **Lilo and Stitch * Float 7 : Toy Story **Woody and Jessie * Float 8: Ratatouille **Rémy and Emile * Float 9: Disney Villains **Cruella, Gaston and Evil Queen * Float 10: Stars 'n' Cars **Donald and Daisy Past Cars *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2009-201?) *Monsters Inc (2009 to 2013) Magic Kingdom (2018) * Float 1: Classic Stars **Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid and Julius the Cat **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Foxy and Roxy * Float 2: Universal **Fievel Mousekewitz, Balto, Felix the Cat, Frankenstein and Dracula **Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker * Float 3: Mario and Sonic Kart **Luigi, Knuckles, Tails and Yoshi **Mario, Princess Peach, Amy and Sonic * Float 4: Power Rangers (Classics) **Zachary "Zack" Taylor (Black Ranger), Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger), Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) and Thomas "Tommy" Oliver (White Ranger) **Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) and William "Billy" Cranston (Blue Ranger) * Float 5: MGM **Droopy and Barney Bear **Tom, Jerry and Leo * Float 6: The Simpsons **Moe, Carl, Lenny and Barney **Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie * Float 7 : Mulan **Mushu and Chinese Warriors **Mulan and Shang * Float 8: Star Wars **R2-D2 and Darth Vader **Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker * Float 9: Hercules **Phil and Pegasus **Hercules and Megara * Float 10: Family Guy **Cleveland, Quagrime, Joe and Vinny **Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie and Brian * Float 11: Disney Junior **Disney Junior-tan, Manny, Vampirina, Toodles, Quoodles, JoJo, Goliath the Lion, Stanley, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Olie Polie, and Zowie Polie **Bear, Treelo, Jake, Sofia and Dotie * Float 12: Nick Jr. **Nick-Jr-tan, Diego, Bill, Steve, Joe, Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, AJ, Molly, Gill, Linny, Tuck and Ming-Ming **Blaze, Dora and Blue * Float 13: The Secret Trio **Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie, Arthur, Haley, Rose and Howard **Danny Phantom, Jake Long and Randy Cunningham * Float 14: The Tragic Trio **Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Faline, Ronno, Mr. Owl, Thumper, Mrs. Bunny, Flower, Mrs. Skunk, Ali, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Guido **Simba, Bambi and Littlefoot * Float 15: Disney Channel **Disney Channel-tan, Dave, Kim Possible, Fillmore, Ingrid, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers **Phineas and Ferb * Float 16: Nickelodeon **Nick-tan, Doug, Tommy, Ren, Stimpy, Zim, Lincoln, Harvey, Zim and Manny **Spongebob, Jenny, Jimmy and Timmy * Float 17 : Cartoon Network **Cartoon Network-tan, Dexter, Dee Dee, Gumball, Darwin, Mordecai, Cow, Chicken, Rigby, Steven, Chowder and Flapjack **Ed, Edd, Eddy, Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom * Float 18: Disney XD **Disney XD-tan, Wander, Milo, Kick, Gunther, Sylvia, Penn, Sashi and Boone **Dipper, Marco, Star and Mabel * Float 19: Power Rangers (Moderns) **Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger), Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White Ranger), Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) and Aiden Romero/Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold Ranger) **Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) and Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) * Float 20: Digimon Adventure, 02 and tri. **Matt, Ken, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari and Meiko **Tai, Davis, Koromon, DemiVeemon, Tsunomon, Minomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Poromon, Upamon, Tokomon, Nyaromon and Meimon * Float 21: Naruto **Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sai, Gaara, Kankurō and Temari **Naruto and Hinata * Float 22: Marvel **Spiderman, Deadpool, Hulk, Thor and Captain Marvel **Iron Man and Captain America * Float 23: DC **Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash and Green Latern **Superman and Batman * Float 24: Yu-Gi-Oh **Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tea and Tristan **Yugi and Kuribo * Float 25: One Piece **Zoro, Nami, Ussopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook **Luffy * Float 26: Bugs **Zak, Lucas, Chowser, The Capetellar, Heimchlir, Will, Manny, Gyspsy, Syd, Princess Dot, Slim and Francis **Flik and Queen Atta * Float 27: Toys **Jinno, Christopher Robin, Andy, Derby, Bonnie, Princess Sherbet, Jessie, Kanga, Roo, Ping, RJ, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Lumpy, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky, Rex and Ham **Winnie, Pigglet, Buzz and Woody * Float 28: Monsters **Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps and Lagoona Blue **Sully and Mike Wazooski * Float 29: Pokemon **Misty, Togetic, Brook, Croagunk, Tracey, Scynter, May, Blaziken, Max, Dawn, Pipplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Pansage, Serena, Braixen, Clemont, Bunnebly, Bonnie, Dendenne, Lillie, Snowy, Mallow, Steenee, Lana, Poplio, Kiawe, Turtonator, Sophocles and Togedemaru **Ash and Pikachu * Float 30: Holidays **Easter Bunny, Fairy Tooth, Cuppid, Jack Frost and Sandman **Jack Skelligton and Santa Claus * Float 31: Disney Princess **Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Pocahontas **Rapunzel and Tiana * Float 32: Girl Power **Sailor Moon, Sakura, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie **Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shirmer * Float 33: Disney & Non-Disney Villains **Vlad Plasimus, Queen Vexus, Freezer, Cell and Darla Dimple **Jafar, Hades, Malefecient, Black Hat, Dr. Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5 * Float 34: Heaven **Littlefoot Mother, Wizardmon, Lucario, Mona Simpson, Tadashi, Bardock and Kesha **Mufasa and Bambi Mother * Float 35: Modern Stars **Goku, Vegeta, Sherk, Alex, Gatchmon, Daisy Duck, Tina Russo, Donald Duck and Daffy Duck **Lola Bunny, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse References Category:Attractions Category:Shows Category:Parades Category:Fanon